incremental_fun_fanon_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid Crowdfunding Rewards
D.Rip + GoFundMe + Kickstarter + Indiegogo + Patreon + Subscription + Credit Card (Citibank) + Kongregate Benefits of $10,000 - $100,000 (very expensive, I MEAN most expensive subscription EVER!) (Patreon Tier 15 + Kickstarter Tier 15): * All Patreon Rewards ($5000) paid $50k, then Patreon rewards would be 5x the amount) [Everything in previous tiers of Patreon (will pay monthly, but it will instead be one-time payment) * All Kickstarter Rewards ($5000 and $10000) (if paid $50k, the Kickstarter rewards would be 5x the amount. If 100k, it's 10x amount) * PSD files, PDF files, VTT files of your choice to make special dungeons and books and manuals. * Ultimate Eternal Edition Artbook, hardcover, ??? page from certain artists of different companies/around the world and also artists from Tumblr, Patreon, DeviantArt, Facebook, etc. * Angel Statue of The Celestial Realm in real life (for those who pledge 10k on Kickstarter) * Platinum-Diamond Ring (for those who pledge 10k on Kickstarter) * Travel and accommodations not included (includes first-class/business class seats to visit in Disneyland/Universal Studios/Blizzard). * Join an adventure and interview with Mr. Haliday on Oasis games (NOTE: IT'S FICTIONAL AND FANFICTIONAL IN REAL LIFE WORLD!) * EXTRA: For those who reach VIP levels from 10 to 1400 will have extra bonuses. * Patron-Only Backer Edition Developer's Area For Alpha-Beta Testing (if user is supporting both Patreon and Kickstarter and must be a premium subscriber or higher) * Access to Kickstarter updates (must be a backer on Kickstarter) * Digital + Physical copy of the game (included for PS4, Xone, Switch, Mobile) * Player-Account Username in the credits (either Patreon Patron & Kickstarter Backer) * Eternal Gratitude. * Promotion of becoming Kickstarter Patron. * Angel Of The Celestial Realm Statuette from Kickstarter Pledges * Cosmetic items such like Vermillion Aura of Patreon, Lime Green Aura of Kickstarter, Hot Pink Aura of Indiegogo, Indigo Aura of D.Rip, Blueberry Aura of Citi, Blood Red aura of Kongregate, Lavender Aura of Discord, Slate-Blue aura of Steam, Ice-Blue Aura of Blizzard. * Playable New Recruits that include: Patreon-Tan (muscular and tall man who has ginger-vermillion beard and short hair, with fox ears (optional); his abiliies are physical close-range melee attacks), Kickstarter-Tan (woman who has lime-green hair, shoulder-length bob page boy style; her attacks are ranged and energy, these include two Kickstarter-Tan ones which have various hair styles, with dark green hair color and mint-green hair color), Indiegogo (girl with hot pink hair, knee-length meant for pigtails; her attacks are long-ranged and magic), Citi-Tan (blue-haired girl with short hair, with red C logo in her dress and her attacks are magic based), D.Rip-Tan (indigo-haired old boy), and many more. * Dozens of Early access keys from Steam and Battlenet * Higher priority of PTR and Seasons * Includes Discord Rewards and Reddit Flair (from Patreon) * Includes Patreon Premium Lifetime Membership * Several dozens of affixes in higher-rarity items to generate. * Millions of in-game premium currency, Premium Points. (1400% bonus) * Big jump of VIP level * Monthly stipend of hundreds of thousands of Premium Points per month. * Lifetime Legacy Subscription to Lifetime Legacy Enterprises Subscription (1-20 seats/slots or higher) that never ends and cancels. features from premium subscription * Loot boxes (x200 to x2000) likely Unique to Legacy Rarity * Higher access to PTR in Battlenet and Steam altogether. * Statue Of The Spirit Of The True Celestial Realms ($100,000) * Anima Pet III ($50,000) * Anima Pet II ($25,000) * Anima Pet ($10,000) * Guaranteed Legacy-Rarity NPC souls, just choose one of a choice Eternal Winged Being, Princess Illaria, Basi, Pan Pan, Anne Boleyn, Dowager Empress (two if paid $25k one time, four if paid $50k one time, eight if paid $100,000 one time)) * Unlockable exclusive content (such like exclusive secret areas exclusive from Patreon and Kickstarter) * 25k Patreon Milestone Rewards * 250k Backer of Kickstarter Milestone Rewards * OPTIONAL: Exclusive title - Golden Visions Of The Universal Genealogy: Requires to be both Lifetime Patron and Super Backer, Legendary Member, VIP level 9+, SUpport Level 7+, all at the same time; this is not clearly the case because the player will automatically become Lifetime Patron and SUper Backer. Significant bonus if your VIP level is at 100. * BONUS: If you are the traveler of Asiana Airlines Star Alliance (thus you traveled 1 million miles), you could get an ultimate upgrade free first-class seat to long or short haul travel, meant for meeting developers in the USA, Europe, Japan. * Several dozen lifetime Premium Memberships of Patreon... * VIP access interview for higher-tier lifetime patrons/super-backers/subscribers only to have better rewards in traveling flights, accomodations, better expenses of medical life insurances, universities, educations etc.